White
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Mai is bored, like always, but today she has something betwen her fingers. Naru in the other hand, is amused. The two of them are in the same room and Mai has a theory. What will happen? Read and find!


_**The other day I was doing a homework in the school, and by 'coincidence' I though of Ghost Hunt. Something really easy, I have to say. What i was saying, Ghost Hunt. I was thinking how to continue the stories I'm writing and I looked at something that gave me the idea... It's stupid but well... I wanted to make it, and here it is! Hope you like this~!**_

_**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**_

**One-shot: **_White_

_**Mai POV:**_

I was bored like always in the office that I have been working on the last two years. I already did the cleaning, also the paper work (to Naru's surprise) and I had nothing else to do. I was bored, bored, bored! There's no other word to explain this situation.

I normally like the work, when they are cases, of course. But in the last 3 weeks there haven't been any case that interested Naru, in other words, there were no cases. I asked, I pleaded and tried to threated Naru to accept one case. ONE! That was much to ask? I don't think so! Normally Bou-san or Ayako came to visit, but they are adults and have other things to do. Now that I remember, Bou-san told me that he was going to be absent for a week. Yeah, I know, what a pain in the a**.

He said something about a exorcism in a haunted house. At first I doubted that he would be able to do it, but after that though I remembered that he was the one teaching me one way to protect myself... even though I still end up being hurt either way... at last he tried to help, that's what really matter

Ayako also said something about helping a friend... so we can say that we won't see her hair in some days. John also went to Australia, to visit the family. And Masako also said that she was going to visit her family. I was going to be really, really bored. Without Bou-san, Ayako, Masako and John and alone with Lin and Naru... well, the second part can be good enough...

I shook my head and went to the sofa, to sit on it. I took my school bag, hoping to find some work to do. The luck was with me, I had to read a book and then write a little summary of it. I didn't like very much what it was about, but sooner or later I would have to do it, and I didn't have anything to do, so I started it.

34 minutes later I was in the page 70. I never though that I would say this, but I love this book! It...it was incredible! It talked about different myths and legens and I liked them. It talked about the different gods and goddess's that were in the antique Greece and Troy. Like Aphrodite, the goddess of the beauty and love, also known as Venus. Or about Jupiter, the god of the gods in the Olympe, also known as Zeus, father of Hercules or Heracles. At first it was a bit confusing with all the names and all, but when you start to know them with their names, it pretty amazing.

There also appeared information and stories of why the names they had. For example, Hercules name was also Heracles because Hera, Zeus wife, hated him. Hera's husband slept with any woman and that made Hera hate them all. Also because all the son's that Zeus had with other women were more beautiful and powerful that her own. Hercules one of them. Because of that hate towards Hercules, Hera decided to make him complete 12 tests, each one harder than before. He completed them, and that's because he's name is also Heracles. 'Hera' for the goddess name and 'cles' for his glory.

I heard someone cough, but I didn't look up and just continued reading. I heard it again, but louder this time, I continued reading. Another cough, and I thought that whoever was coughing was gonna hurt his or her throat. I looked up to find Naru looking at me.

"You can read?" He asked with clear amusement in his voice.

"Even if it's difficult to believe it." I answered him once again continuing to read.

He already cut my reading and I was a little angry. He just said that I didn't know how to read! I'm in my right to do whatever I want!... even if it means to opose my boss...

"Mai, tea." Naru said after sitting in the sofa opposite me with his black notebook in hands, ready to start reading it.

"Go make it yourself." I answered him, making him look at me. I also looked at him and gave him a grin.

"I pay you for that." he answered back, not looking at me, but glaring.

"You have two legs and two hands, why not use them?" I answered and asked him also glaring at him. I was gonna win this battle...

"If you don't like this work you can always go find another." he said, now smirking. I faked a warm smile, I closed the book I was reading with a loud BAM and went to the damn kitchen.

I was in the kitchen, cursing Naru with my powerful mind while waiting for the water to warm up. You know, with the classical: _'Damn Naru! Always ordering around like he is the boss!... wait, he IS the boss... NEVER MIND! He could at last say thank you, but noo... he is too important to say it. And that damn atitude... he could be more sensible like John! You know, to make people like you! And always the same! Tea up, tea down... does he know anything more except that or what? You just wait, someday I will have my sweet revenge... someday...'_

The tea was ready and I carried it to where my boss was, sitting in the sofa reading his notes. I also did one for me, so I had two tea cups in my hands. Logic, right? Two tea cups, two hands... never mind.

"Here you go." I said to make him notice my entrance, while thinking_ 'And please choke.'_

He didn't look up nor thank me, like always. I sighed, went to the sofa where was my book lying. I looked at the pages, all white. The completely opposite of Naru. I looked at the number of pages there were and I looked at Naru. _'...DAMN! He really is handsome!' _I though. I looked at the book, then at Naru again and... wait. I stood up and went to Naru with the book in had. This time Naru looked up and looked at my face.

"What are you doing?" Naru asked. I didn't answer, I was too busy trying to prove my theory.

I opened whatever page I found and I put it next to Naru's face. I looked the book, then Naru, the book, Naru... I let out a strange noise and then went to sofa while laughing my heart out. When I was on it, I tried to catch my breath, but when I was calm enough, I looked at Naru and I started to laugh like crazy again.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Naru asked, now pissed of a bit. I calmed down and told him.

"YOU'RE PALER THAN THE PAPER!" I screamed without trying to slow down. Naru frowned.

I was going to laugh louder because of that expression that Naru had on his face, but something caught our attention. Even Naru's. You could hear a very loud laugh echoing in the office, that was coming from an office. Lin's office to be more exact. Naru sighed and stood up. He went to where I was trying to hide my laugh, and kissed me, then he went to his office. I stood where I was without moving a muscle. Then something hit me.

"NARU, DAMN YOUR TEA! I DON'T REMEMBER IN WHAT PAGE I WAS!" I said red from embarassement and anger. Lin's laugh got more louder than before making me ask myself if he was okay.

* * *

_**I couldn't help myself! XD I HAD TO DO IT! Just think of it! SO... READ AND REVIEW**_**! ^.^**


End file.
